


Isaac's Dad Has Got It Going On

by Gregariousowl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief mentions of masturbation, Crack, I really don't know, Isaac is Derek's son, Isaac likes stiles, It isn't really implied if Derek is oblivious or not, M/M, No one is a werewolf, Oblivious Isaac, Oops, Song fic, Stacy's Mom, Stiles Likes Derek, Technical pining, This Is STUPID, Unrequited Crush, a few innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregariousowl/pseuds/Gregariousowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically me taking the music video of Stacy's Mom (by Fountains of Wayne) and substituting Teen Wolf in.</p><p>Aka</p><p>Isaac likes Stiles, but Stiles likes Derek because Derek's got it going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac's Dad Has Got It Going On

**Author's Note:**

> This is super dumb and I wrote it in like ten minutes.

Isaac's dad had it going on. He was literally everything Stiles ever wanted in a man. He was rich and successful and the kind of hot that only pornstars could achieve. But no, it had to be Isaac - Derek's son - that was in _love_ with Stiles. And yeah, Stiles knew what he was doing was wrong, but hey. Derek totally had it going on.

"Hey Issac," Stiles grinned, approaching Isaac's locker after school ended. "Mind if I come over later? We can hang out by the pool or something."

Issac shrugged and blushed, "My dad just got home from his business trip."

Like he didn't already know that.

"That's okay."

Isaac smiled then, "See you later, then. Like around four?"

"Four for sure!"

- 

Stiles sat in a floating chair in the pool and absentmindedly watched Isaac swim around and do little tricks and dives around him. Which, in retrospect, should've been pretty damn cool. Especially since it wasn't everyday that someone tried to impress him. But out of the corner of his eye, he could see Derek standing in front of his bedroom window.

Okay, sure, Derek had his back turned, but he was _undressing_. First, it was just the leather jacket. Then it was the shirt. And oh sweet baby Jesus, he had a triskele tattoo--

"Hey Stiles?"

(Stiles may or may not have flailed and fell into the water.)

-

Stiles had never tried so hard to get another guy's dad's attention before. He had also never mowed a yard before, but here he was, about to mow the Hale-Lahey's yard. He was seriously fucked up.

This was totally opposite of the subtle approach he had imagined.

"You don't have to do this," Derek reminded him for the third time from where he and Isaac were tanning on two lounge chairs - both facing where Stiles was working. "We can just get my lazy son here to do it."

"Nah, I got it." Stiles gave an over friendly looking smile. "Take this as a win-win-win situation."

Derek's eyebrows rose, but he didn't ask for an elaboration. And Stiles didn't offer to explain how if Stiles mowed their lawn, he'd get to see Derek tan (with barely anything on), Isaac got to see Stiles all hot and bothered, and Derek got his lawn all nice and cut for free.

Instead, Stiles began pushing the mower over the overgrown grass without further ado. And besides accidentally running over a bit of Derek's garden patch - in his defence, Derek had turned over and was showing off his tattoo and Stiles mind began to wander - he did a pretty damn good job.

-

Usually Stiles was good at concealing with his fondness of Derek. But when Stiles had proceeded to see Derek on his knees (cleaning up some sauce he had spilt while making dinner), he had a fair bit of trouble not imagining Derek was on his knees for a whole different reason.

Especially when he heard Derek's little grunts as he stood back up afterwards.

"You okay?" Stiles squeaked, cheeks turning red.

Derek nodded and cracked a smile before turning away and going back to stirring the sauce on the stove, " 'm fine. Just haven't been on my knees in a while."

Yep, Stiles was definitely having trouble keeping his imagination under control.

-

Apparently after dinner, Derek decided he wanted to go for a swim. Stiles also decided he needed to go upstairs to the guest bedroom which had a convenient window facing the pool. (But that was just a coincidence.)

To be completely honest, Stiles wasn't exactly sure when his hand had slipped past his jeans and into his pants. All he knew is he was stroking himself to the sight of Derek of swimming around in only his briefs - which already left little to the imagination when they weren't soaked. (Stiles had spent the night before so he knew that first hand.)

Stiles watched as Derek suddenly got out of the water and stared right at the window Stiles was pressed against and winked.

At that moment, two things happened. Stiles let out an embarrassing choked off noise and squeezed himself in order not to fucking come because of a wink and door (that Stiles should've locked, dammit) opened and Isaac walked in with two bottles of soda.

"Uh,"

Isaac shook his head and grinned, "I'll uh, I'll wait downstairs."

"Thanks."

Stiles nodded and waited until the door closed before turning back to the window and closing the blinds.

"I'd be easier if I liked Isaac," Stiles muttered under his breath, straightening out his clothes before leaving the room. "But Derek's got it going on."


End file.
